Eyes of Liberation
by 3ruditeHufflepuff097
Summary: A man with grey eyes, commonly known as N, seeks after his ideals. He sends himself on a long and perilous journey to find the one Pokemon who can help him achieve this goal, but he encounters many unforseen obstacles, one being a trainer that has an inferno of strength that may very well consume him. (Too many characters to properly list; Work In Progress)


The collage of trainers entered Accumula Town around noon, arousing the grey-eyed man from a shallow slumber.

He looked up from the Purrloin resting in his lap and watched the three, curious as to what they were doing. With a reassuring push on his hat, N gently slid the Pokemon off of his legs. The creature protested with an exhausted mrrow; the trainer grimaced and murmured his condolenses, brushing off his kakhis. N glanced once again at the trio, meekly pushing away the Purrloin that groped for his outlandish necklace.

The male of the group, who sported a neat outfit and glasses, spoke first. "Professor Juniper said she would meet us here...So where is she? Oh, bother. I'm going to explore the town."

A bubbly blonde that seemed to contain no sense bounced with a squeal. "But what if she pops up right after you leave, Cheren?!"

The boy known as Cheren frowned and began walking, muttering, "I know how a Center works, Bianca. I'm not stupid." With that, he escaped his friends and entered a nearby building.

Bianca released a mopy exhale and turned to the group's third member. N observed her carefully, sensing a certain aura of power. She had thick brown hair that tumbled through her cap's back and an outfit that motorcyclists might typically wear—jean jacket and shorts. The trainer innocently shrugged as Bianca began ranting.

"How can that guy be so nonchalant! Ugh, it's annoying," Bianca pouted, bashing her poor friend with harsh names and vents about this man.

The third meekly sighed. "That guy's smart, you have to remember. He'll be fine."

"But Toukooooo!"

Touko ignored the half-wit and started for the Pokemon Center, following a woman with quirky hair. Bianca soon followed with a flustered yell.

N sat back in the bench with a frown. "Cocky, incompetent, and..." The grey-eyed man trailed off, pondering how to describe the third. "...Strong? Oh, what do you think, Purrloin?" He turned to the Pokemon with a quiet smile, listening intently as Purrloin uttered a string of "Purr"s. "So you agree? Strong, it is. Interesting."

"Make way!"

With a start, N glanced to the yell's source, watching a flurry of oddly-dressed people march past. Each orange-haired person donned a knightly outfit, complete with an emblem of a lightning-slashed "P". In the midst of the group stood a green-haired man. His right eye was covered by a red screen of sorts, and his robes were covered with intricate markings, dominated by two retina-like shapes.

The entirety of Accumula Town watched with curious gossipping as they began to set up some sort of announcement. Townsfolk proceeded to gather, each sporting an expression of confusion. N shrugged and rose, slipping to the crowd's front with little difficulty; Purrloin followed suit. Cheren was standing nearby, ushering Touka over. The latter slipped next to him with a slightly confused gaze.

He watched as the robed man stepped forward, a gentle smile upon his face. The man raised his arms and began speaking.

"People of this town! I am known as Ghetsis." The man paused for a short moment, observing the crowd before him. "We humans place Pokemon by our sides and claim them to be buddies; we pit them against eachother in events known as 'battles' and state this brings trainer and Pokemon closer. But I ask you this: are Pokemon truly happy this way?"

N watched Ghetsis with a glimmer of pride. _Tell them, Father._

The preacher began to pace, slowly prowling along the upraised land's edge. "They are not! We are simply giving excuses to keep these magnificent creatures imprisoned. This can be solved, however. May I ask how, though?" Ghetsis scanned the crowd for answers.

Man after woman after child piped up, until one youth yelled, "Liberation?"

Ghetsis smiled and nodded. "Liberation! The only way to let these creatures reach their full potential is to _release_ them!" He slowed to a halt and dramatically turned to the audience. Ghetsis held out his arms once again. "So, I implore to you today, please consider my proposal. Release your Pokemon for their own good."

The oddly-garbed people behind Ghetsis quickly began to prepare for their leave, efficiently taking down flags. After but a moment, the group marched into a formation around the preacher and proceeded forward, turning to exit Accumula Town.

Many townsfolk lingered after the speech, mulling over what they had heard. N looked up, only to spot Touko and Cheren. They, too, were discussing the matter, though it seemed more like a one-sided rant performed by Cheren.

"I can't believe that guy..."

Touko simply shrugged and turned, facing N straight on for the first time. The two locked eyes, and in that instant, he recognized the trainer's flaming power and confidence. She held a majestic truth in her blue eyes, and N set his course with that one meeting.

"Let me hear your Pokemon," he said, motioning for Purrloin to show himself. "I want to hear their voices."

The confused trainer hesitantly pulled out a Pokeball and stared at N. "So a battle? Okay, then."

A content smile flashed across N's face. "Let me hear them!" Purrloin charged, and Touko sent out her Pokemon.

An Oshawott screamed out of the Pokeball, meeting Purrloin's charge eagerly. With a short command, the opposing creature sent a jet of water at Purrloin, causing him to squeal with discomfort.

N jumped at the fierce attack. _Purrloin's already battered...And with just one attack..._ A grin escaped N's lips. He eagerly leaned forward. "Let me hear more! Scratch!"

Purrloin screeched and dived at the Oshawott, sending outstretched claws sliding against the Pokemon's side. Oshawott flailed and retreated towards Touko, turning around to face Purrloin after he had reached his trainer.

Touko sighed, though it wasn't full of disappointment; it was filled with amusement. "Come on, Oshawott. Tackle!"

The creature jumped with delight and charged for Purrloin. He mrrowed and attempted to dive out of the way, but with a practiced swerve, Oshawott rammed into the Pokemon, sending him flying. N watched with an open mouth as Purrloin slumped over, defeated.

Touko smirked and retrieved Oshawott, staring at N with victorious eyes. "Did you 'hear' him?"

N didn't respond, immersed by his stunned silence. The girl beat him. _She defeated me._ In his dazes state, he murmured, "I'll go find what I need."

"Hm?" Touko tilted her head.

N ignored the trainer and started for Purrloin, gently picking him up. "Your Pokemon speaks well of you." Ignoring the confused statements of the two trainers, N whirled around and began strolling, pondering over what he had heard from the Oshawott. "Since when do Pokemon say that...?"

He shook his head. _No matter. Touko is just a little trainer that will fall once I find what I need. My ideals will make sure of that._


End file.
